Our Destiny Foretold
by Neko Rico
Summary: After being found stranded in a boat a lost girl has no idea where she has come from or where she is going. She will have to remember in time what she has come for and what must be done to save her world and Harry's before it is too late.
1. Chapter I

**My first fic hope you like it!!!**

**-------**

**A/N I started this fic about five years ago and now i've decided to pretty much update/change the existing chapters and continue the story. I hope you enjoy it:) - I'd also like to add that i started this way before a lot of the books had come out and even though i've read them all I don't have all the spells or details of the books memorized so i'm going to apologize ahead of time and let you know my story might be Harry-Potterly incorrect. Sorry feel free to let me know what I messed up on and i'll try and fix the mistakes. **

**--------**

Chapter One

Harry ran his hands over his face, reached for his glasses, and put them on. He laid is head back down on his pillow and stared at Ron's bunk above him. "Did you ever notice that when Hermione giggles her nose twitches. She's so adorable." came from the bunk above. Harry released a loud sigh and kicked the blankets off of him. The room was cool and he felt the coolness take over his body. He had been so warm and content under the blankets, but listening to Ron talk about Hermione was enough to make Harry rise from his cozy bed and start getting ready for the day. Ron realized his feelings for Hermione a while after Harry and Ginny became an item. Their relationship had been going on for about eight months. It started right after a winter break Harry had spent at the Weasley's house. It seemed perfect to everyone at the time, but Harry. He had convinced himself that since the relationship was what everyone thought was right and that he should think that way too. Plus, he had figured he wouldn't be alone, but this failed to be. Harry actually hadn't felt this alone since his time before Hogwarts at the Dursley's.

The sunrise shined through the window over the lake. Harry sat in the window and watched the squids tentacles dance in the sun. He imagined being able to be so carefree and not know anything about the troubles of the world. The tentacles descended beneath the surface of the lake as something different entered the view. "Ron look, what is that?" Harry was standing now putting his face close to the window. Ron jumped off his bunk, curiosity pulling him towards the window. "Its a boat I think. Is anyone in it?" Ron asked. They really couldn't't be sure. There was a large mass shlumped (A/N I just possibly made up that word I'm not really sure) over at the rear of the boat. Harry grabbed his robes and put them over his pajamas, slipped his shoes on and started towards the door. "Hagrid is out there." Ron said, "He sees the boat too." Harry was already out the door.

Harry joined Hagrid at the edge of the lake. Hagrid kept quite and still. Harry decided not to interrupt Hagrid's concentration on the boat. He was startled when Hagrid did finally speak,"I felt it comin', honest I did. 'Arry I just know ev'rythin' is goin' ter change." The boat was coming close to shore. Hagrid started into the water towards it. The shlumped over figure rose slowly and removed the hooded cape that covered its face. Harry felt his heart start to pump from adrenaline and shock. The sun shined into Harry's face he saw the outline of what looked to be a girl. And then she spoke, "Esch tuneay munt Harry Potter priolston." Her body was no longer standing tall and errect. Harry watched as she collapsed over. Her head hit the edge of the boat with a loud thump, breaking the side of the boat and sending her body into the lake. Hagrid, surprisingly with great agility ran over to her and lifted her body from the water. "I 'magine I be'er git er' ter Madame Pomfrey" Hagrid said as he emerged from the lake. Harry watched Hagrid walk again with great agility towards the school. He didn't understand why he didn't follow Hagrid. It was only because, he was just taking in everything he had just seen and heard. The girl obviously wasn't speaking english. He looked back at the boat something was in it. It was a wand and something that looked like a box in the shape of a large diamond. Harry decided to take the objects up to Dumbledore he always knew what to do.

**And that is my first chapter revised. :) I hope everyone likes it. And please I know this story probably isn't going to follow the books exactly like whatever happens in like specific years, if that makes sense. But this is just my fictional story I don't own anything and I'm just having fun writing it. **


	2. Chapter II

**First of all I want to thank Roman Lover for being the first person to review this story which I have great ideas for. I've been writing it all down and so far have three decent sized chapters. Well here is the second chapter. I hope you like it and thanks again Roman Lover !!!**

**----**

**This is the second out of three chapters that I am revising/changing/rewriting. Im kinda of struggling to put all my ideas together, but I'm going to sit here and get two chapters done. I really would enjoy reviews. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Two

She arose with her head throbbing. Her eyes barely opened. It felt like they were being closed together by staples. "Where am I?" Hagrid was startled by this small voice. "Yer awake! Finally! Madam Pomfrey! Come quick she's awake! Call the professor!" Hagrid had stayed right by her side even when Madame Pomfrey suggested that it might be better if he left. But Hagrids stature and state of mind was enough to convince Madame Pomfrey to grant his wishes. Hagrid's Large looked to her right and saw a towel ringing itself out then landing on her forehead. She thought she was crazy at first then she looked to her left and saw Hagrid. Hagrid had never heard someone scream in such a high pitched voice and she had never seen such a large person ever before. Her emotions were running crazy when all of a sudden Hagrid went flying through the air and slamming into the wall. She got out of bed her emerald green eyes glued to Hagrid, who was sitting on the ground rubbing his head. Madam Pomfrey rushed in carrying a glass full of a pink bubbling substance. "What's going on here?", shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Your awake! Wonderful! I was about to give you this," she raised the bubbling drink. "Who are you?" the girl barely stuck her head out. Madam Pomfrey looked back at her with a smirk on her face and replied, "The real question is, who are you?"

The walk to Dumbledore's office was a long one. Harry took no notice to his surroundings,which caused him to trip quite often. But he held on to the mysterious girl's objects so tightley yet so carfully. He was in such shock from everything that had happened to him in the past 20 minutes. He really couldn't grasp what he had been feeling when he had just woken up that very morning or that had even occured in the same morning. Walking at a steady yet slow pace, Harry rounded the corner to Dumbledore's office, coming to a sudden halt that threw him to the ground. He crashed into Dumbledore who was standing right in front of him. "Harry I have just been informed of our erm, guest. Thank you for coming here though I will need to speak to you once I..." Dumbledore had caught sight of what Harry was holding. Dumbledore's demeanor changed so drastically Harry felt like he had done something wrong. "Where did you get that?" Dumbledores voice was barely audible, but his face read that he wanted to yell at Harry."Sir, I..I..I was on my way here t..to show you this. It was in her ship..I mean boat." Dumbledore didn't take but two seconds to realize how uncomfortable he had made Harry feel. He didn't mean for this. Its just that he hadn't seen this Orenium in 17 years.

**Well how was this chapter did you like it? Tell me what you thought! I obviously know theres lots of like words and languages that don't make sense yet but don't worry they will I have really great ideas for this story so I hope you keep reading!**


End file.
